


I'm Here

by Chronically_Writing



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Wildlife Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronically_Writing/pseuds/Chronically_Writing
Summary: The Kingdom Wildlife Sanctuary offered a haven to both animals and humans alike. It saved Daryl years ago and he finally felt content with his life. Until it all fell apart.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic so I really hope I don't mess it up too badly.

Daryl leaned against the sun-warmed wall of the Kingdom’s entrance. Sophia sat down by his feet, leaning her weight against his leg. He watched Tara listen to Carol as the older woman spoke about what had happened. Daryl was always amazed at how professional Tara looked in her police uniform than in her usual loose clothing. Ezekiel, the owner of the Kingdom, stood beside Carol, occasionally adding something to the conversation although Daryl couldn’t hear what he was saying.

‘Do you think he’s still nearby,’ Sophia asked. She kept her gaze down and only raised her voice enough for Daryl to hear.

‘Nah.’ He looked down at the hunched shoulders of the young girl. ‘Cowards run faster than anything else.’

Sophia inhaled deliberately. She crossed her arms over her knees and leant her head down, ‘I thought the restraining order meant he couldn’t come back.’

‘It ain’t a magical force field.’ Daryl gently brushed his fingers over the top of her head, ‘it only means he gets arrested when he comes near you. Problem is the police got to catch him first.’

‘Like the worst game of tag.’

Daryl snorted, ‘somethin’ like that.’

Tara shouted a farewell to Daryl and Sophia as she put one foot in her police vehicle and ducking into the driver’s seat. Gravel crunched under the tires as the car rolled backwards onto the road. She waved one last time before disappearing down the road.

Ezekiel waved to the car as he turned his head and spoke softly to Carol. The woman gave him a soft smile as he walked away from her. He stopped next to Daryl, ‘I’ll get started on meal prep.’ He leaned in closer, keeping his voice low, ‘please make sure she’s ok.’

Daryl nodded at the larger man. Ezekiel gave him a bright smile, cast a look at Carol then disappearing through the Kingdom’s entrance.

‘Is there a plan?’ Daryl asked once Carol had gotten within easy ear shot.

Sophia looked up at her mom expectantly and Carol crossed her arms, shrugging one of her shoulders. ‘They’ll do another search for him, but Tara doubts they will be able to find him. Tara is going to call in a few favors and get a police officer to do some extra patrols around here when they can. She’s hoping having a cop here will keep Ed away or at least cut down the response time. Ezekiel’s on board with the idea.’

‘Is Tara going to do the patrols here?’ Sophia asked, sounding hopeful.

‘Not quite, love,’ Carol shook her head. ‘Tara says they have a new transfer who would probably benefit from doing patrols rather than working full-time at the station. He’s been doing most of his work from his house on Hershel’s farm, so he'll be close by most of the time. If he accepts the job, that is.’

‘And if he doesn’t?’ Daryl asks.

Carol shrugs, ‘It’s not an official thing so they can’t force him.’ Carol holds out her arm and Sophia stands up, tucking herself up against her mother’s side. ‘If he refuses, we’ll figure something else out,’ Carol rubbed her hand against Sophia’s arm, smiling at her daughter. Sophia gave a watery smile and nodded. ‘Let’s get you in the house.’ Carol started herding Sophia towards the entrance of the Kingdom.

Daryl followed them through the short cave-like tunnel that opened onto the cobble-stone area that fanned out in front of the main building at the Kingdom. The building’s dull-red coloration allowed it to blend in with the surrounding trees and Georgian clay. Where the stones ended the paths began, winding through the trees towards the massive animal enclosures. Daryl could here one of the lions roaring in the distance.

Carol sent Sophia up the external stairs into the loft apartment above the facility, telling her to finish her chores and have a shower afterwards. The grey-haired woman waited for the door to close before sinking down onto one of the picnic benches, cradling her head in her hands.

She looked small and frail with her shoulders curling inwards. Daryl wanted to help somehow but, as per usual, he was at a loss of what to do. He could read people well hut he never knew what to do with the information he gathered. He wasn’t good with comforting people. His words would get jumbled on his tongue and his arms never moved as gently as Carol’s or Jerry’s when they were helping someone.

He took a breath, hoping he wouldn’t make the situation worse. ‘You ok?’ The question felt hollow and stupid from the moment it left his lips. It was clear she wasn’t ok, but he hoped she would understand his intention behind the question.

Carol snorted bitterly. She raised her head to look at him. Her eyes were bright, but sheer stubbornness kept her from breaking down. ‘A stranger with a gun is going to be walking around the same area as my daughter all because my abusive ex-husband is stalking us,’ she snapped.

Daryl ducked his head and Carol sighed, ‘I’m sorry none of it’s your fault.’ She took in a deep breath and looking straight ahead of her. ‘Coming here was meant to be a new start for us but looks like he’s ruined that too.’

‘They’ll get him. Lock him up for what he’s done.’ Daryl stepped towards his friend, hoping his presence would be enough.

‘They catch him and send to him to jail and then what? Six months later he’ll get out and he’ll be even angrier. I don’t want my baby living in fear for the rest of her life.’ Her voice broke.

Daryl sucked on his teeth, shifting his weight between his feet. He wanted to track down Ed, regardless of how long it took, and beat his face in until the man chocked to death on his own blood. Stop him from ever hurting anyone else, but if he did that, if he let himself follow through with that plan, he would be thrown in jail for a life time. He had promised Sophia he wasn’t going to abandon her. He had broken many promises in his life but that was one he wanted to keep, even if it meant following the law and hoping the police were competent enough to track down Ed. 

‘We’ll figure it out, like you said.’ He rested his hand to Carol’s shoulder, ‘He ain’t gonna be able to run forever.’

Carol covered his hand with her own. ‘I just hope he is found before he does more damage.’

Daryl hummed in agreement. The two stayed together until the sky was drenched in orange and the nocturnal predators began waking up. Carol got to her feet, sniffing loudly, ‘I better go check on Sophia and I’m sure there are many animals waiting for you.’

Daryl bowed his head, looking at Carol through his hair, ‘You know where to find me, right?’

Carol smiled at him, ‘of course.’ She rose onto her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. ‘Thank you, Pookie.’

His body stiffened but he didn’t pull away from her, ‘Didn’t do nothing.’

The corner of Carol’s mouth turned upwards, and she shook her head gently but didn’t bother to disagree with him. She patted his shoulder as she walked past him, heading up the stairs to her apartment. He watched her until the door closed behind her and he knew she was safe inside her home. He ran a hand through his hair and began mentally checking how many animals were scheduled to be fed this evening.

Two days later the officer arrived.

Rick Grimes introduced himself to Daryl with a firm handshake and an easy smile. It was surprising to Daryl how comfortable he felt around the other man. During the first week the two of them rarely spoke to each other. There was a mutual understanding that they didn’t have a lot to say to one another. Daryl was grateful he wasn’t being roped into small talk constantly.

It was lack of seeking each other out that sent a bolt of worry down Daryl’s spine when he saw Rick was running towards him. There was no reason for Rick to find him unless something had gone wrong.

Rick came to an abrupt halt in front of Daryl, churning up a small wave of dust. He was panting from the run when he met Daryl’s eyes. ‘Sophia’s hurt.’

Daryl felt his chest constrict. He was immediately worried that Ed had made it into the Kingdom, but he brushed away that thought. He was relatively certain Rick wouldn’t leave a little girl with her abusive father nearby. ‘Where is she?’ He asked, stepping towards the officer.

‘She’s ok, mostly just shaken up and she asked me to come get you.’ Rick ran a hand through his curls, ‘she fell, and I would have helped her but – ‘

‘Where is she?’ Daryl growled, cutting Rick’s explanation abruptly short.

‘By the servals.’ Rick began jogging up the path with Daryl falling into stride with him. ‘On the side with the pond.’

The two men followed the path, Daryl just a step behind Rick as the man lead him to where Sophia was. When Daryl could see Sophia sitting on the ground, he passed Rick.

She looked up at him as he got closer towards him. Her eyes were bright and there were tear tracks on her red cheeks. Daryl knelt next to her, small stones pressing into his knees, scanning her for any severe injuries. Sophia sniffed, ‘I tripped and hurt my ankle and hands.’ She showed Daryl the palms of her hands. The skin had been torn away. The center of the grazes was red and shiny. 

‘You ain’t meant to fall on you face, girly.’ Daryl told her running his fingers carefully down her injured leg. She winced when he put pressure by her ankle. The area was hot to the touch.

‘I didn’t mean,’ she whispered. ‘Sorry for stopping you from working, Rick said he could help but…’ She trailed off. Daryl tried to meet her eyes, but her gaze was focused on just behind Daryl’s shoulder. He squinted behind himself. Rick stood a few feet away.

Rick noticed Daryl looking at him. Daryl hoped the officer understood that it was best if he stayed away from Sophia while she was injured. Rick tilted his head, ‘I’m going to head off unless you two need anything.’

‘Nah.’

Rick nodded and turned to walk back up the path. Tension drained from Sophia’s shoulders as the distance between her and the man increased. She never did do well around men she didn’t know well, especially when she was injured. 

Sophia lifted a hand and wiped some of the wetness from her eyes. As she moved the grazes on the bottom of her chin became apparent. Daryl gently hooked a finger under her jaw to get a better look at the injury. ‘That’s gonna be a bitch to clean.’ He winced, ‘don’t tell your mom I said that.’

Sophia chocked on a wet laugh, ‘promise.’

‘Let’s get ya back home.’ Daryl stood up, reaching out a hand for Sophia to grasp so he could pull her back to her feet. She balanced carefully on her good leg as Daryl knelt with his back towards her, letting her wind her skinny arms around his neck.

He stood up carefully, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet to get Sophia situated more comfortably on his back, ‘You’re heavier than you look.’

‘Maybe you need to get more exercise,’ Sophia retorted quietly.

‘Maybe.’

A bag of frozen peas and one ibuprofen pill later, Sophia lay on the couch watching cartoons on the little TV they had in the loft apartment.

Carol watched her daughter for a moment then turned back to Daryl. ‘Thank you for helping her.’

‘Rick’s the one that found her. I just carried her heavy ass back here is all.’

‘Are you being mean to my child,’ Carol crossed her arms in mock anger.

‘You can carry her up the hill next time, then.’ He smiled when Carol chuckled softly. ‘I better head out, still got work to do.’

‘Wouldn’t want those tigers finding a weak spot in the fence, now would we?’

‘No, ma’am.’ Daryl headed towards the front door. It squeaked when he pulled it open.

Carol fiddled with her necklace, ‘Tell Rick I say thank you.’

Daryl looked back at his friend and nodded, ‘sure.’ He slipped out the door and jogged down the metal stair case, skipping the last two steps. He had barely crossed the cobblestone area before Rick appeared at his side.

‘Is Sophia ok?’

Daryl stopped, looking at the officer and sucking on his teeth. A snide remark about how Rick was stalking him died on his tongue when he saw how worried Rick looked. ‘Bit banged up but she’ll be ok.’

Rick sighed, ‘That’s good.’ He smiled slightly, ‘I’ll admit she’s a tough little thing, my boy would’ve been making a lot more noise if he had hit the ground that hard.’

‘You got a kid?’ Daryl continued making his way towards the animal enclosures.

Rick walked him, ‘Yeah, Carl. He’s the same age as Sophia. They’ll probably be in the same class once school starts back up.’

There was a pause where the only sound was insects humming amongst the grass that lined the pathways. ‘Hey, I know it’s none of my business but I want to ask,’ Rick ducked his head, ‘are you dating Carol?’

‘Nah.’

‘Oh.’ Rick cocked his head to the side, ‘I thought you were. You guys seem really close.’

Daryl glanced at the officer, ‘we’re just friends.’

Rick nodded but didn't say anything else. They kept walking in silence until Daryl stopped at the section of fencing he had been inspecting before Rick came to fetch him. One of the tigers lounging under a tree raised its head to look at Daryl but didn't bother getting up to greet him. 

'Carol says thanks for helping her little girl,' Daryl said, not turning to look at Rick.

'I'm glad I could help out.'

Daryl could feel the cop's eyes staring at his back. He could hear Rick shuffling his feet behind him. Daryl was finding it hard to focus on his task under Rick's scrutiny. He sighed and turned around to face the other man, ‘ain’t you meant to be patrollin’?’

Rick's eyes widened slightly, 'You're right. I should probably get going.' He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and began to walk backwards up the path. 

'Have fun with that.' 

Rick snorted, 'It's not quite my idea of fun but thank you. I'll see you around.'

The archer grunted a response. Listening Rick’s footsteps fading away. Daryl pretended he didn’t feel a little lonely without the other man’s company.

Daryl sat on the edge of Carol’s desk, avoiding the blistering heat of the day. He observed Rick through the large bay window that overlooked the Kingdom’s main parking area. The officer was growing increasingly frustrated with his car that was refusing to start.

‘You could go out and help him, you know,’ Carol said as she inspected the numbers on white page.

‘Or you could go.’

Carol pursed her lips. ‘I’m doing a lot more work than you at the moment,’ she gestured to the papers strewed about the large desk. ‘Besides, you know more about cars than I do.’

Daryl opened his mouth to retort but the sound of a muffled honk made him turn to look back out the window. Rick was resting his head on the steering wheel, even from this distance Daryl could see how white his knuckles were.

‘Well, that’s just sad,’ Carol said watching the officer. ‘Think of it as your good deed for the day.’

‘Thought I achieved that by changing your little girl’s bandage this morning.’

Carol just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, ‘Go help the poor man.’

Daryl chewed on the inside of his cheek before sighing, ‘fine.’ He slid off the desk, letting his feet thud on the carpeted floor, ‘guess I’m the only one that gets things done around here.’

‘Says the man hiding from the sun in my office.’

Daryl flipped her the middle finger, closing the door on her resulting chuckles.

Daryl strolled across the stone parking area, missing the cooler interior of the main building. He tapped on the driver’s window, smirking when Rick jumped at the sound.

Frowning, Rick opened the door. ‘Do you need something?’

‘Pop the hood.’ Daryl walked to the front of the car, letting his hand glide over the hot metal. Rick hadn’t moved. Daryl raised an eyebrow, ‘I’m going to take a look.’

There was an audible sigh from Rick, but the other man complied. Daryl bent down to look at the engine more carefully, dirt clung to his fingertips as he poked around the inside of the car. Rick got out of the car to stand behind Daryl, ‘So you know what’s wrong?’

‘Yeah,’ Daryl turned to look at Rick, ‘your starter’s busted.’

‘Can you fix it?’

‘Nope, it’s gonna need to be replaced.’ He slammed the hood shut.

Rick threw his hands up and groaned, ‘this is exactly the kind of shit I don’t need right now.’ He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a long, calming breath. ‘Can I take your car? I need to pick up my son.’

‘No.’

‘Come on,’ Rick begged, ‘I’ve already messed up with my son this morning. I don’t want to be late to pick him up as well. I’ll never hear the end of it.’

Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek. He decided that Rick didn’t look right. His eyes too wide, movement to stiff and scruff forming on his chin. The soft part of Daryl felt sorry for the other man, he was clearly struggling. Another part didn’t trust Rick behind the wheel in such a state.

‘Fine,’ Daryl said, watching Rick close his eyes in relief. ‘But I’m driving.’

Rick opened his eyes and tilted his head, ‘You don’t have to do that.’

Daryl began heading towards his red pick-up truck, the officer walking at his side, ‘take it or leave it. I’m not letting a pig drive my car.’ He jammed the key in and yanked open the door, removing an old rag that sat on the passenger seat. He ducked his head slightly to see at Rick fidgeting outside the car. ‘You gettin’ in officer?’

Rick ran his hand over his face before sliding into the car beside Daryl. He tugged his seatbelt into place as Daryl started the car. Out of the corner of his eyes, Daryl could see Rick turn in his seat to stare vacantly out of the window as the tress whipped by. If Rick noticed, he wasn’t obeying the speed limit he didn’t say anything.

Other than curt directions to a field thirty minutes away from the kingdom Rick remained silent. Daryl parked the car, feeling a little out of place between the shinning vehicles that bracketed him on both sides. A hill led to the field where a group of boys were playing. There were some benches spreading out under the dappled shade of large oak trees. Parents sat on shaded benches at the edge of the field.

Rick drummed his fingers against his knee, ‘you mind waiting? Carl looks like he is having fun, I don’t want to ruin that.’

‘Fine,’ Daryl opened his door, ‘but I ain’t sitting in here waiting to be cooked alive.’

Rick let out a snort of agreement. He followed Daryl to one of the benches, the furthest away from the line of parents. He sank down onto the bench beside the archer, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes.

Daryl wondered what was going on with the man that was making him act so different from usual. He sucked on his teeth, trying to figure out how to stop Rick from getting lost in his mind. ‘Which one’s Carl?’

‘The one,’ Rick paused and rubbed his forehead with a trembling hand, ‘the one in the batman shirt.’ 

Daryl nodded. They watched the kids chase each other around the field, occasionally tossing a ball between them. They all looked far happier and healthier than he had at that age. 

‘You see that woman over there?’

Daryl looked at Rick. The officer was pointing a shaking hand towards the opposite side of the field. ‘By the dead trees?’

Rick nodded.

‘Nah.’ 

‘Look harder,’ Rick stood up. ‘See, there’s a woman in a white dress.’

Daryl lifted a hand to shade his eyes, squinting against the light. The white bark of the dead trees reflected the light but not enough to obscure a person from Daryl. He lowered his hand and looked at Rick again, ‘you getting heat stroke or somethin’, man?’

Rick trembled slightly, a sweat breaking out on his upper lip. ‘I think it’s Lori.’

‘Who?’

Rick didn’t offer a response, just stood trembling and staring at someone that Daryl could not see.

‘It’s Lori,’ Rick stated. He inhaled deeply, the air catching in his throat. He stepped away from the bench, cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted.

‘Lori!’

Daryl saw the parents turn to stare at Rick. They looked as confused as Daryl felt before they began to whisper amongst each other. He could feel the weight of their eyes on him, as if they expected him to also stand up and start shouting. Carl stopped running after another boy. He looked up at his father, eyebrows drawn together. 

‘Rick,’ Daryl tried to get the other man’s attention. Reaching out to grab the man’s arm, ignoring how hyper aware he was of Rick’s skinned under his hand. 

Rick shook off his grip. ‘I gotta go see her…gotta talk to her.’ He moved down the hill breaking into a run when his feet hit flat ground, shouting Lori’s name.

The kids scattered away from him as he ran past, many of them running towards their parents. Mothers and fathers began herding the kids towards the car park. They kept an eye on Rick even though the man had reached the far end of the field and was pacing between the fallen trees.

His movement reminded Daryl of the emaciated lions Ezekiel had brought in a few months back. His movement was erratic and stiff as he darted between the dry branches. The distance made it harder to hear him scream.

Cars began to start up and parents drove away from the field. Carl remained alone on the field. A flicker of annoyance bloomed in Daryl’s stomach. Not a single parent had gone to check if the kid was needed help, even if the man they were worried about was Carl's father. Not all father's are safe and they should have realized that before running home. Hell, for all they new Daryl could be just as dangerous.

‘Carl,’ Daryl called out. The boy turned to look at him. He looked back at Rick then slumped his shoulders and slowly walked up the hill towards Daryl.

‘You going to kidnap me?’ he asked, although he didn't look afraid, just tired

‘Nah, kid, I gave your dad a lift from the Kingdom.’ Carl tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. ‘His car wouldn’t start,’ Daryl elaborated. 

The boy nodded and sat down on the bench. Rick had begun to climb over fallen tree trunks, still searching for someone only he could see.

Carl sighed. ‘It’s gonna be a while before he comes back,’ he told Daryl quietly.

Daryl looked at him sharply, ‘this happen often?’

‘Less than it used to.’ Carl leaned his head back. ‘When mom died, he lost it. It's why we moved.’ 

'He turn to drugs or something?' 

Carl shook his head, 'I don't think so but it's not like anyone tells me anything becuase I'm too young.' He groaned then added softly, 'I just want me dad back.' 

Daryl hummed in agreement. He watched Rick trip over a branch, drag himself back to his feet and shout for Lori again. 


End file.
